


Please Fasten Your Seatbelts

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I have no idea what this is supposed to be, i wrote it on the way to pick my brother up from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael finally boarded the plane, all he wanted to do was sleep. He’d been up till four talking to a business partner across the globe and he’d gotten up at seven to go to the airport. Now it was almost nine and he was exhausted. </p>
<p>But fate says otherwise as he finds himself sitting between his brothers. </p>
<p>He hasn't seen his brothers for years. He hasn't even spoken to them. And they didn't exactly part on good terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Fasten Your Seatbelts

    When Michael finally boarded the plane, all he wanted to do was sleep. He’d been up till four talking to a business partner across the globe and he’d gotten up at seven to go to the airport. Now it was almost nine and he was exhausted.

    Quickly he found his chair and collapsed into it, not so much as glancing at the people he was sitting between. He may have paid them no mind, but the reverse could not be said. Both the man with blond hair and ice blue eyes on his right, and the man with golden hair and eyes on his left were staring at him. Even with his eyes closed, Michael could tell.

“What?” he asked, not bothering to look. When he was met with silence only, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, saying, “Well, what?”

There was still no answer, so he finally opened his now clear eyes and stopped short. He was seeing the two people he never thought he’d see again. The two people he told himself he never _wanted_ to see again. His brothers.

Gabriel eyed him warily, but gave him a half nod, “Hey.” Michael blinked, trying to regain his bearing. He nodded stiffly back, “Brother.” Lucifer watched their exchange from the window. He and Gabriel had taken one look at each other and thought ‘someone will sit between us and we can ignore each other’. So much for that.

When Michael turned to Lucifer, he was guarded and accusing. So nothing had changed in over eight years. Lucifer returned the look, but it seemed weary and resolved. Maybe something was different. But neither exchanged a word and Lucifer turned to look out the window.

Michael, windowless as he was, but no longer able to sleep, fiddled with a loose string on his jacket. As if he didn’t have enough irritations today.

After a long, awkward silence, he mustered the courage to speak to at least Gabriel, “What do you do now, anyway?” Gabriel studied him, trying to judge the intent behind the question. It appeared to be curiosity, so he answered, “I did magic tricks in the streets for awhile, then I got hired by a bar and casino to perform illusions and do escape art. That was going well but ended badly. I had enough money to get a place, though, and now I run a sweets shop- chocolate, baked goods, and ice cream; all homemade.”

“Hmh,” Michael mumbled, processing the information, “So not a journalist like Dad wanted?” Gabriel sneered, “Nope.” They both saw Lucifer roll his eyes before he leaned forward and said, “You said your time at the bar ended badly. That didn’t have to do with Kali by any chance, did it?”

Gabriel tried to slaughter Lucifer with his glare, “Yes, as a matter of fact it did. Turns out the boss-man had a thing for her and she likes power over fun. Brilliant guy that I am, I tried to win her back.”

“Kali?” Michael asked with concern, glancing between his brothers, “Who is Kali?”

Lucifer half-smirked, half-glared at him, “Gabe’s girlfriend from the casino.” Michael raised an eyebrow as Gabriel replied venomously, “How do you know so much about her, anyway, _Luci_?” Lucifer’s smirk grew, “Don’t know if you know, but her _extremely_ close stepsister is one of my best people.”

“One of _your_ people?!” Gabriel exclaimed. Lucifer inclined his head. Michael grimaced at the mere thought of Lucifer’s people.

Another bout of silence followed until Gabriel broke it by asking, “So what are you all doing on this flight to Orlando, Florida? Like seriously, how did we all end up on the same plane?”

“I’m supposed to be meeting with someone to discuss business,” Michael responded. Lucifer nodded, “Similar. And you?”

Gabriel shrugged, “Disney World, of course!” He ignored the in sync eyeroll from his older brothers.

“Speaking of vacation, you looked awfully tired when you sat down, Mike. Any particular reason?” Gabriel questioned. Michael sighed, “Don’t call me Mike, for the last time, Gabriel. And yeah, my associate in Britain kept me up late last night. I kinda think he wanted to keep me from my thing in Florida. I don’t know, Crowley is a strange guy.”

Lucifer sat straight up at that, “Crowley? Not a British guy who loves suits and fancy whiskey?” Michael nodded slowly, “Yeah, Craig or something I think…”

“Shit! That’s the bastard who betrayed me and almost cost me everything. We still do business sometimes but he’s no longer one of mine. Who’re you meeting? If it’s somebody in the business you’ll probably want to know,” Lucifer said, and it was almost as if they were in high school again, helping each other with homework and fighting each other’s bullies. Almost.

“Somebody in   _your_ business? Hell yeah I’d want to know! I don’t know his first name, but he said his last name was Morningstar. Do you know him?” Michael asked worriedly. Lucifer stared at him blankly. He blinked twice.

“Well, do you know him?”

“Do you often go by ‘Miss Milton’?” Lucifer asked, astounded. Michael shook his head, confusedly, “No, Anna Milton is my fellow manager. We’re equals in the company. I had to take over for her on this trip because she was sick...holy fucking hell! Wait, you mean to tell me that you’re- I was- we were- you’re Morningstar?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Oh wow. Well then. What would you even want with rental yachts? Because I’m not going to sell my little brother a getaway yacht if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah well what do you want with black market clean energy? It’s only black market because huge companies like yours want to keep making money on oil and shit,” Lucifer returned pointedly.

Michael sighed in frustration, “You didn’t answer my question. But not all company leaders are corrupt. And since when have you dealt in environmental? You don’t care about the state of the world.”

Gabriel, who had been watching whatever movie was on half-heartedly, turned towards them again, “Don’t you remember how much Luci loves flowers and gardening?”

Lucifer threw a pretzel at him. Gabriel picked it up and sent it all over the place with sleight of hand before flicking it back. The older boy caught it and they fell into one of their games they’d played as kids. He began throwing food at Gabriel who was adept at catching it with his mouth. Michael sat between them, annoyed at their childishness. They didn’t particularly care.

Eventually Lucifer ran out of pretzels and returned his attention to Michael as if he hadn’t just acted like a moron in public, “I may not give a damn about the humans, but I sure as hell am gonna save as many _innocent_ beings as I can. And no, I don’t need a getaway yacht. I owe it to Kali’s step sister, Ruby, for a favor she did for me a while back. Got me out of a rather tight spot with the help of one of my other people. Lilith’s already got what she wanted though. Not entirely legal, but she wanted a Boba Fett style clone of herself as a daughter, and that’s what she got.”

Michael ignored how weird that last bit sounded and asked the question that’d been burning at his mind ever since he’d seen Lucifer, “You always seemed to enjoy being a lawyer like Dad wanted. What made you rebel and go down-this-path?”

Lucifer looked at him, unsure if he should tell the truth or if Michael would even believe it. He sighed resignedly, “I realized the clients that I got, the one’s Dad sent me, were actually the bad guys. I just couldn’t help them after that. Gabe and I turned to vigilante justice then, as you know. You found out, we fought, Gabe ran away and got out, and I left to rise to the top of the underground that works for good.”

Michael raised his eyebrows but nodded. Then he forced his face to morph into his ‘business expression’, “So if we sell you a yacht rather than rent it you can get us fifty of those engines?”

Lucifer leaned back against the window, energy draining at the formality of it all, “That’s correct. You know which port to send it to and I know where you’ll want the engines. That’s really all there is to it.”

“So you’re telling me we’re on a flight to a place we no longer need to be?” Michael asked. Gabriel interrupted cheerfully, “You could always join me in Disney World!”

Michael and Lucifer shared a look, then shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Seriously?” Gabriel was incredulous, “Novak family vacation?” Michael tilted his head, “Raphael isn’t here. He’s still at his hospital. But essentially, yes.”

 

The resort was booked, so they reluctantly shared a room with Gabriel. After a brief dispute settled by Gabriel, Lucifer got the other bed and Michael got the couch. When they woke the next morning they were all more excited about the upcoming days than they’d admit.

They went on gentle rides and thrill rides, water rides and rollercoasters, the list went on. At first there had been tension between them, but then they went on a rollercoaster together. Gabriel laughed and let go of the bar, unlike his eldest brothers. Lucifer swore like there was no tomorrow at every drop, whereas Michael screamed (“Yelled” he claimed petulantly when his brothers had the gall to point it out).

After that they forgot their disagreements and spent the day laughing, teasing each other, and clapping one another on the back. They were brothers once more.

Lucifer preferred thrill rides, Gabriel’s favorites were all roller coasters, and Michael loved the water rides because he was the only one who didn’t mind wet clothes. The only roller coaster that Lucifer liked better than Gabriel was Space Mountain. While the second oldest thought it was brilliant, his siblings were disturbed and terrified at hurtling and plummeting through absolute darkness.

Later in the evening when they’d had a drink or two (or a helluva lot) and were looking at souvenirs, Gabriel convinced them to dress up like Disney Princesses and take a picture. Drunk as they were, Michael and Lucifer agreed. In the end, Lucifer was Briar Rose, Gabriel was Cinderella, and Michael was Belle. Gabriel, who was not as drunk as the other two (nor as drunk as they thought he was), took numerous pictures and emailed them all to his laptop back home.

They all went to watch the fireworks, once again in normal clothes, before returning to their room.

 

Michael woke up first the next morning feeling like he had to vomit. By the time he reemerged from the bathroom, the others were awake and-oh god, why were they shouting?

“Delete them now, Gabriel!” he heard Lucifer shriek before his brothers came into view. Gabriel was grinning mischievously, “Never, big bro. I’m gonna keep these til the end of time!”

“Delete what?” the oldest asked blearily. They turned to him, eyebrows raised. Lucifer snorted, “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember?”

Gabriel fiddled on his phone a moment before Michael’s phone alerted him of a new message. Opening the file, the manager’s jaw dropped in horror, “Oh my god! Holy!...damn I’m starting to remember now. Gabriel! Why did you suggest we do that?!”

The youngest Novak just winked and pocketed his smartphone. He addressed both his brothers, “We should go get breakfast before it closes. We could all do with some coffee.”

 

It wasn’t until they were eating lunch in France in Epcot that something struck Michael as odd, “Why was Crowley trying to stop us from meeting?”

“What?” Lucifer asked, snapping to attention. Gabriel kept lounging in his chair, eating slowly, but he was listening all the same. Michael picked at his napkin, “When you told me you were Morningstar, we were only discussing it because we thought Crowley was trying to stop me from meeting one of ‘your people’. The theory still holds. Why didn’t he want us to meet?”

“Why don’t we ask him when we get back?”

“We could always just skype him from the room… I could word it just right before you appear, maybe?”

“Sure. But no getting drunk tonight, then.”

“I don’t think I’m ever getting drunk again…”

 

Crowley received a video call from his business partner, Michael, at two am. Everyone knew he stayed up that late, but he wasn’t expecting a video call from anyone.

Accepting the call, Crowley saw that Michael was in a hotel room. He’d made it to Florida-damn.

“Yes?”

“Ah, Crowley, good to see you. We kind of cut our call short a few nights back, so I wanted to know if you had anything else to say.”

“Not really. How was your meeting?” he hoped his voice didn’t sound strained. There were very few ways a confrontation between Michael and Lucifer could go, and all were bad news for Crowley. Most likely one would destroy the other, cutting off one of Crowley’s best trade associates.

“Oh it went well. Morningstar was an interesting guy. He knew you.”

What was going on? Had Lucifer sent a minion in his stead?

“Coulda told me he was my brother though.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry about that. Did you destroy him like you always said you would if you saw him again?”

“Of course. He’s out of the business for good.”

Crowley grinned. As much as he would have preferred keeping them apart, he’d been prepared for this scenario, “Good. Tomorrow I’ll move in and take control of the underground. Should be marvelous for our business, don’t you think?”

And then a voice and face entered the screen that made Crowley’s blood turn cold. “So you never gave up on betraying me, even after our truce? What happened to not breaking deals?” The businessman was flustered, but he decided to fight fire with fire, “What happened to not lying?”

“Oh I don’t lie. I just don’t stop my brother from lying,” the blond man smirked. Crowley grimaced, “So what now?”

“Now I spread this video of you betraying your business partners and ruin your empire forever!” Gabriel chimed in happily. Crowley groaned as the call ended.

 

Back in Florida the Novak brothers high-fived. Michael took a deep breath, quieting down, “I was the one who cast you out, Lucifer. And chased you away, Gabriel. I’ve come to realize that I was wrong. I’m sorry. I cannot change the past. But perhaps we can change the future. We should meet up again sometime.”

The others looked long at him before slowly nodding. Gabriel grinned, “My shop has a lovely Halloween party. You’ve both just been invited.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like the ending, but I wasn't sure where else to go with it. I might write a sequel with the Halloween Party, idk. 
> 
> And yeah, the Disney Princesses thing was just because I want to see somebody draw that. I don't care who or how good or how many, draw it & leave a comment saying where I can find it, please! I beseech you! (you can send me a prompt if you want)
> 
> Or just leave a comment and review, it's always welcome!


End file.
